When a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone or a data communication terminal has been developed, it is necessary to test whether or not the developed mobile communication terminal can normally perform communication. Therefore, a mobile communication terminal that is a test target is connected to a testing apparatus that operates as a pseudo base station that simulates a function of an actual base station, communication is performed between the testing apparatus and the mobile communication terminal, and a test for confirming content of the communication is performed.
Further, in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in which a standard for wireless communication is created, a carrier aggregation technology is introduced under a LongTerm Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) standard. This carrier aggregation is intended to improve a transmission speed by performing communication using a plurality of LTE carriers simultaneously.
In the carrier aggregation, communication is performed using a plurality of LTE carriers called component carriers (hereinafter also referred to as CCs). In the carrier aggregation, communication is performed using one primary component carrier (hereinafter also referred to as a “PCC”) which is a CC required for the mobile communication terminal to maintain a connection with a base station and one or more secondary component carriers (hereinafter also referred to as SCCs) which are CCs that are used to improve a transmission speed between the mobile communication terminal and the base station.
Patent Document 1 discloses facilitating replacement of parameters of a PCC and an SCC to improve simplicity of a test and shorten a test time.